When Words Are Not Enough
by GrimGrave
Summary: "I love you…" Not even those words would do her feelings justice. A short Yomi/Mato and DM/BRS oneshot.


Disclaimer: _Black Rock Shooter_ and characters associated with it belongs to Ryohei Fuke also known as "Huke." GrimGrave does not own anything and doesn't make money out of writing fiction.

_Thanks to Supreme Distraction, my ever-fabulous beta-reader who once again helped me with the title! :3_

_**When Words Are Not Enough**_

**::::**

An azure-orbed girl with chin-length black hair tied into two pigtails, after fumbling with her keys, held open the front door with a bright smile. "There! Come in, make yourself at home!"

Her classmate – a slightly taller girl with shoulder-length hair and beautiful green eyes – smiled back as she stepped inside and took off her shoes with a humble, "Pardon the intrusion…"

Green orbs couldn't tear away from the smaller, blue-eyed girl, remaining fixated on smiling lips and the milky white flesh that wasn't covered by the school uniform.

What she wouldn't give for just a touch – the gentle caress of supple, pale skin…

"My room is just up the stairs," the young occupant stated, motioning for her guest to follow.

Nodding, the taller girl followed suit, her heart swelling beneath her breast as she stepped inside the room: it, along with the few furniture, was white, and through a single large window the evening sun's rays poured through.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Yomi?" the short-haired girl inquired as she sat down on her bed, smiling.

Her friend averted her gaze, fidgeting ever so slightly while desperately trying to keep her heart and mind in check… But the temptation was too overwhelming.

"I… Mato…T-there's something I n-need to tell you…"

* * *

><p>In another plane of existence called the Otherworld the sky was grey. Rain poured down over a bizarre landscape riddled with grotesque features that, one after another, were destroyed.

A skinny young girl with long, coal-black hair tied up into uneven pigtails and garbed in dark-blue hooded jacket, knee-high boots, shorts, and a string bikini was flung through the air, sky-blue orbs widening as a heeled shoe kicked her abdomen, sending her crashing into a ruined building.

Dust whirled in her destructive wake, but there was no sign that she had been hurt – not even the slightest grimace. As she dusted herself off, the one responsible for her flight stepped nonchalantly over the doorway: a girl dressed in a Gothic Lolita dress, a sheer veil, and glasses. She sported crude, skeletal-like hands and horns that looked metallic.

Twirling a long scythe as if it was weightless, venom-green orbs widened and thin lips curled into a wicked smirk as chains burst from the ground, entangling the scythe-wielder's opponent to the wall.

The horned girl crossed the room, her blackened hand reaching out to caress a pale cheek…/

* * *

><p>Mato's heart raced as she was pushed down onto baby-blue sheets, green orbs fixated on her with an amiable, tender gaze. "Y-Yomi…?"<p>

"I'm… s-sorry," came the barely audible reply. "I'm j-just being… selfish." Small hands moved to cup rosy cheeks and Yomi's heart beat faster, threatening to burst out of the cage of bones inside her chest. Mato was so kind and adorable…

She was fortunate to have the short-haired girl as a friend, but thoughts born from desire had the green-eyed guest wanting something… _more._

Swallowing the lump in her throat, the long-haired girl leaned in towards Mato and caught soft, supple lips in a chaste kiss that had the blue-eyed classmate releasing a muffled _´eep´_.

Their teeth clashed awkwardly the first but Yomi, determined, poured all of her affections into each tender kiss that followed. These feelings of hers couldn't be described in words, no matter how hard Yomi tried, and now there was no turning back.

Mato's muscles were tensed – Yomi felt it – but after a small eternity they gradually relaxed and small hands reached up…

* * *

><p>Bone-like fingers buried themselves in black tresses, jerking the azure-orbed girl's face upwards to meet venom-green ones.

The horned girl smirked sadistically before roughly kissing her captive with vigour, snaking her tongue past parted lips to explore a moist cavern. The girl in chains struggled against it but was jerked violently back to forcibly kiss the Lolita-dressed captor.

"Black Rock… Shooter…" a voice said. It was the horned girl, though her lips did not move –as if the sound had been a faint echo upon the wind.

"Dead Master…" came the monotone reply, azure orbs heavy-lidded and focused on the elegantly-dressed girl.

The captor, now known as ´Dead Master´, pulled back, a single thin string of saliva connecting the two. Skeletal fingers released their hold on ebon locks and trailed down, trailing faint crimson lines across a snowy white cheek and the horned girl grinned as she licked the wounds, her lithe tongue slowly moving over to a soft earlobe, hot breath washing over the slightly reddened shell.

"**Mine…"** came the breathless whisper.

Dead Master stepped back and admired her prize, enjoying the sight of Black Rock Shooter in chains. She leaned back in, claiming the chained girl's lips once, smirking inwardly upon feeling her captive reciprocate./

* * *

><p>"Yomi…" Her long-haired guest withdrew, her green eyes meeting blue, heavy-lidded ones. Swollen, parted lips released tiny gasps and soft moans and Mato's face was flushed red, her small chest rising steadily with each breath and her small hands clung onto Yomi's uniform. "Yomi…"<p>

Too cute!

"Mato…" the green-eyed classmate whispered. She – who acted older than she was and always remained calm – shivered in unrestraint delight at the sight of her quivering friend. "Forgive me. You thought you'd made a friend, and here I am, forcing myself on you…"

"Y-Yomi…" came the whimpered reply. "It's alright."

Had it been possible, Yomi's heart – filled with elation – would've jumped straight out of her chest.

With a wide smile she inched closed, meeting supple lips in a deep kiss, and their tongues fought for dominance in a slick, warm dance.

_I love you…_

Not even those words would do her feelings justice, but for the time being they would suffice.

Until Yomi could find the right words, she could only _show_ her love for her classmate, her friend… her lover.

**Fin.**


End file.
